An Hour's Delay
by LoriH
Summary: What if the letter from Jane had been delayed just an hour or so? This story begins the morning Jane's letters arrive in Lambton, except Mr. Darcy does not come upon a distressed Elizabeth. She is eager for his attention and completely unaware of Lydia's folly. This is a very small short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth stepped out of the inn and moved to the side as a light wind came and tickled her nose. The Derbyshire air was certainly stronger and denser than the air in Hertfordshire. Even the village air smelt full of life. The sound of a horse riding up the lane caught her attention. She blushed as she recognized Mr. Darcy's fine figure. She would not admit to admiring his person now, nor would she admit that he had been filling her thoughts and dreams for the previous 48 hours at least.

While she watched him approach, she guessed he meant to stop in front of her. He did. His descent was rapid and surefooted, and within moments, he was before her, bowing and greeting her and her company. She could not speak, so she curtseyed her greeting.

Mrs. Gardiner took the lead in the conversation. She had seen enough to know that Mr. Darcy admired Lizzy. She also sensed that Lizzy felt confused as to her own feelings for the gentleman. "We have a few moments before we are expected at a friend's home, so we are heading to the church to pay our respects. I remember my time here so fondly."

Mr. Darcy quickly asked to accompany them, and Mrs. Gardiner agreed. She then quickly took her husband's arm to force Mr. Darcy to escort Elizabeth. They walked too closely for intimate conversations, so silence reigned. Elizabeth scolded herself for not being more in control of her person. This was very much a first time for being so confused.

The church was before them before Elizabeth had worked out anything worth hearing. Once inside, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy moved to the edge of the building to admire the stonework while the Gardiners moved forward to greet the curate. Elizabeth moved slowly and quietly. They reached a small alcove where they were afforded some privacy. Mr. Darcy spoke first.

"I am delighted to have encountered you this morning."

Elizabeth smiled her teasing smile. Her wit had returned. "It would seem you met me by design."

"Perhaps that is true. Would my design be unwelcome?" He stepped closer, eager for her answer, but not wanting to startle her. He knew he must act. She had responded pleasingly to his advances over the past two days, and he needed to know if he had a chance.

A blush told him that he was welcome. "I enjoy your company." It was not the answer he wanted, but he could not expect much more in such a public place.

"Then would you accompany me to the milliner's shop across the street. I intend to purchase a new bonnet for Miss Darcy, and I would welcome your opinion. You have seen her fair complexion and will know better how to grace it with the best bonnet."

"You overrate my talents, sir. I have no notion of hats. I merely wear what is comfortable."

"That suits my needs. I have no desire for any other lady's opinion."

The arch smile reappeared. "What would Miss Bingley say to that? She will be heartbroken."

"I doubt her heart can break, or she would have wearied long before now. Her suffering is inevitable and of her own making. That does not change my intentions."

"You have intentions." Elizabeth's voice squeaked.

"Indeed, I do. I only wait for more confirmation that my endeavor would be followed by a favorable answer. I could not survive otherwise."

The declaration had come. What would be her answer? He stared at her, hoping for more than he felt he deserved. She paled. What could that mean? She was not angry, but it did not appear to be happiness either.

Finally, she spoke, though not very fluently. "I believe that you have no need for caution." She smiled shyly to reinforce her statement. The decision was made. He would be accepted. While she was not certain that she loved him, she felt that he was the only man who could make her happy.

Mr. Darcy wasted no more time. "My dearest Elizabeth, would you do me the greatest honor of accepting my hand? My love has only grown stronger these three months apart. My world is not complete without you in it."

Elizabeth attempted to respond, but no words came out. In her confusion, she looked around and saw her aunt and uncle approaching. She must get her answer out before they arrive. She swallowed hard and replied, "The honor would be mine, Mr. Darcy. I find that I long for your company as well."

While not a declaration of love, it would do for him at present. He beamed brighter than Elizabeth had ever seen. She was certain that if they were alone, he would have been more forward, such was the intensity of his expression. Instead, he only took her hand which had been resting on his arm and squeezed it gently.

Mrs. Gardiner interrupted their moment all too soon. She was ignorant of what she had walked into. "I am ready to return to the inn, Lizzy. It is almost time for us to meet the Buxtons."

Elizabeth nodded and stepped away from Mr. Darcy, but it was too late for secrecy. Both faces belied a giddiness that neither could completely mask. When they exited the church, Mrs. Gardiner requested her niece's hand. Elizabeth could not refuse, but she felt the loss when Mr. Darcy released her, as did he.

They walked slowly. Mrs. Gardiner, now perceiving what she had interrupted, asked, "Lizzy, is there something you need to tell us?"

Elizabeth would not be her saucy self if she answered straightforwardly. "If there is, I believe you have already guessed it."

"You did not imply from your words before that you cared for him, Lizzy. I can see that your opinion of him has altered greatly from December."

"Yes, it has. I am ashamed of the things I said then. I have come to know him, both here and in Kent. The real him, instead of the cold façade he displays when he is reserved around strangers is exactly what I would wish for in a man."

Mrs. Gardiner laughed. "I suspected as much. I wish you joy, Lizzy. I believe you will be very happy with your choice."

Elizabeth then asked if she could forgo returning to the inn and go to the milliner with Mr. Darcy. Her request was granted, and she shrugged off Mrs. Gardiner's arm and returned to Mr. Darcy's side. "Come with me, Mr. Darcy, and I will select a perfect bonnet for your dear sister."

Mr. Darcy obeyed, and the Gardiners watched them depart with pleasure. No explanations were needed, for both had inquired of the couple and received confirmation. They returned to the inn to find that Elizabeth had two letters from Jane, the first having been redirected. "Lizzy will be glad to finally hear from Jane. Place these in her room so that she may enjoy them when she returns."

The maid followed her directions quickly, hoping to go back to looking for the prestigious Mr. Darcy who had been spotted walking down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Darcy was first to break the silence as they walked together down the street. "I had completely forgotten about our trip to the milliner."

"Then it is a good thing that I have a very good memory when it comes to things like this. Otherwise we would have parted company when we reached the inn."

"I am much indebted to you, Miss Bennet. I had no wish to part from you either."

Elizabeth noticed his distraction and lightly squeezed his arm. She did not desire to talk too much about their past or the future just yet. "Keep your mind on the task at hand, Mr. Darcy. The milliner is over there. Tell me what color your sister favors."

"I do not know. We have not spent much time shopping."

"But you must observe her when you are together. What color is her dress most days?"

Mr. Darcy struggled to think of his sister. With his beloved Elizabeth attached to his arm, his mind refused to work correctly. "I believe she prefers blues and yellows. I know she has a blue bonnet."

"Then you must buy her a yellow one. Yellow would complement her hair and complexion very well." She stopped talking as they entered the shop. The owner immediately rushed over to them. From her conversations with Mrs. Gardiner's friends and the maids, the Darcys rarely shopped in Lambton. It must create quite a stir for him to now enter a store with a lady who had been staying in the inn.

They were shown to a small table where two shop girls laid out their best ribbons. In the commotion, Elizabeth did her job well while Mr. Darcy only looked on and nodded his agreement. With the ribbons selected, they moved to the window where the bonnets were on display. Elizabeth once again took the lead.

"Mr. Darcy, I have always preferred this design because it stays on my head even when the wind is trouble. I never liked pins. However, I fear that it would not suit Miss Darcy's face as well as this one. Does she mind pinning her bonnets in place?"

"She will not remove her bonnet out of doors." Elizabeth attempted to determine if this was a warning to herself, and she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost missed his second sentence. "We will purchase both bonnets, Mr. Gillory."

Elizabeth started when she finally registered Mr. Darcy's words. "But I said the other would not suit Miss Darcy."

"It is not for Miss Darcy." He stated simply as he handed another set of ribbon he had been holding in his hand to Mr. Gillory. Elizabeth recognized them as the ones she declared to be the prettiest not five minutes ago. She blushed as she realized he was picking out a bonnet for her.

"Mr. Darcy, I did not intend to purchase a bonnet today. My funds are limited."

"I know that. However, my funds are not limited."

Mr. Gillory stepped away to prepare the boxes while his shop girls trimmed the ribbon for the hats. A thought entered Elizabeth's mind and she blanched. She lowered her voice to a whisper as she said, "Mr. Darcy, I did not agree to marry you for your wealth and status."

"I know, and that is what makes your acceptance all the more precious to me."

Mr. Darcy stepped away before another word could be said. Mr. Gillory was ready with the bill and hat boxes. The transaction was soon completed, and Elizabeth followed Mr. Darcy out of the shop. Outside, they walked arm in arm back to the inn. Mr. Darcy once again broke the silence. "I am used to buying trinkets that will please my sister. You cannot expect me to treat my wife any differently. I suppose you are not used to being lavished with gifts.

Elizabeth attempted to regain her composer. "My father lavishes gifts when he can, although they are usually bound with leather and remain in his library. I have a section all for my own books."

He longed to ask if she would bring the books with her to Pemberley, but he wisely decided to forgo the subject. He returned to their previous conversation. "When I first proposed to you, I will not deny that I expected your acceptance. Women have flocked to my wealth and status for so long that I had forgotten how to please a woman worthy of my heart. I shudder to think of your reaction to my vanity."

"I suppose the world at large taught you your vanity."

"Until you kicked some sense into me. I have been trying these past days to show you that I have regretted my actions and attended to your reproofs. Indeed, your reproof have haunted me these three months."

The color returned to Elizabeth's cheeks. "I had not thought my words could have worked such a change as this. I certainly did not mean to be so hurtful."

"I do not blame you. I had backed you into a corner and provoked you. I needed to hear your words, as much as I hated them at the time."

"I thought you would hate me after that evening."

"I could never hate you." He paused to kiss her hand. "I was angry at first, but my anger soon turned to its proper direction." Looking up, he realized they had arrived at the inn. "I must return to Pemberley. May I come by with Georgiana in our phaeton and give you a tour of the area this afternoon?"

"Mrs. Gardiner is expecting me to visit with her friends. Perhaps tomorrow, we can arrange the tour. I would like to see Derbyshire through your eyes." She curtseyed. "Goodbye, Mr. Darcy. I will see you at dinner."

Mr. Darcy kissed her hand once more before making his adieus. She watched him walk around to the stable until he was out of sight. Only then did she realize that she was now holding her own hat box. She stepped into the common room that was reserved for guests of the inn and found that Mrs. Gardiner was still resting from the walk to the church. She had fifteen minutes to prepare for their outing. Mr. Gardiner mentioned the letters, and Elizabeth leapt up the stairs in her eagerness for news. She longed for Jane's opinion now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth stared at the open pages before her. Not thirty minutes previous she had felt like the happiest person alive. Now, her life was in tatters. She could not continue the engagement with this news. Her sister, Lydia, had ruined her life. She had run away with Mr. Wickham, a man Mr. Darcy detested. Even if the best outcome came true and they married, could she really expect Mr. Darcy to become Mr. Wickham's brother by marriage? It was too cruel a thought. What would this do to Miss Darcy? It was too painful, but she could not ask them to go through this shame with her.

Another fact intruded, if she told Mr. Darcy, he would feel obligated to do the honorable thing and continue with the engagement. He might even help find Lydia, but to what end. Could his pride survive such dealings with Mr. Wickham? It could not be borne. She had to break her engagement. Too few people were aware of it. She would not bring talk with herself by breaking the engagement.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she asked to speak with the Gardiners. They were sitting in their room, so it was but a moment before they had the letters in their hands. She outlined the main events and begged Mr. Gardiner to assist her father in London. He agreed readily. However, they could not agree with her breaking her own engagement.

"Lizzy, if we find them, this can be hushed up very quickly. Surely Mr. Darcy would not wish to dissolve this engagement for fear of a scandal."

Elizabeth shuddered. "He is too honorable for that, but I cannot ask it of him. You do not know how it pains him to be in company with that man. I will not make them brothers if it can be helped."

Mrs. Gardiner stared at her niece. There was no truer sign of love that could have been seen. Elizabeth was ready to risk everything to save him. But it would not do. He would want to help. She yearned to change Elizabeth's mind, but over the next fifteen minutes, nothing would do. Elizabeth would not yield her decision. Instead, she claimed that she should write him a letter. Suddenly through with tears, she left the room and sat down at her desk. They had many things to do in order to leave quickly, but her mind refused to let her do anything else until this task was done.

She pondered what she should say for only a moment. He had been honest about his past. He had trusted her. She would repay his trust with her own. She put her pen in the ink jar and began to write. "Dear Mr. Darcy." She looked at the words. This was the last time she would call him dear. Truthfully, this was the last time she would contact him ever again. She had thought that seeing Mr. Bingley would make him wish to return to Hertfordshire, but even that hope was crushed. Mr. Bingley needed to protect his fragile reputation. The son of a tradesman could take no risks. She continued the letter, filling three pages crossed over. She felt that he needed an explanation of her actions, so she described in detail how his letter had affected her. How all her former prejudices had been removed one by one.

She wished it were not necessary. Never had she thought such hateful thoughts toward her youngest sister. Her sister's foolishness had cost her nearly everything she held dear. With the letter done, she wrote another letter to the milliner. Before she could change her mind, she gave the letter and the box to a servant, asking him to return the box and send any money left over to Pemberley.

Nothing was left for her to do but to pack her trunks. As they had only been there a few days, it was an easy task. She left her room to find her aunt and uncle had been productive as well, and they were ready to depart. Mr. Gardiner had also written a note for Mr. Darcy, so she hid her letter inside his. That would calm any fears of discovery so long as Mr. Darcy was discreet when he opened the letter. She now had to hope for the best.

Half an hour later, the three of them were on the road for Hertfordshire. Elizabeth watched the scenery with mixed emotions, the strongest of which was a feeling that she had come so close to making this place her home. Now it was unlikely she would ever see it again. This place could only remind her of what she had lost.

The journey was long and unproductive. They did not stop any longer than they absolutely had to in order to change horses. Therefore, they were in Hertfordshire on the second day of traveling. Jane and Kitty greeted them at the door, and Elizabeth felt relieved to be able to distract her thoughts from her own troubles. She could not burden Jane with her own thoughts, so she kept them to herself and threw herself into helping keep the family together.

The next day, Mr. Bennet returned from London, having been replaced in the search by Mr. Gardiner. He was not home for half an hour before he called Elizabeth into his study. She greeted him warmly, but he did not reciprocate. Instead he pointed to a hat box and express letter that sat on his desk. Apparently it had arrived before herself, but Mrs. Hill did not say anything about it even though it was addressed to Elizabeth Bennet. Lydia's scandal had inflicted pain on too many people.

"Mrs. Hill informs me that this arrived express. She signed for it and brought it here, so that I might deal with this myself. Will you explain to me why you are receiving a package and letter from Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth very nearly started crying. Tears formed in her eyes, but she pushed them back. "May I read the letter, Papa?"

"Not until you tell me what this means. It is bad enough that I must deal with Lydia's scandalous behavior and our ruination that will come of it. I had thought you better than to engage in such a man whom you would never marry. I know how you dislike him. He seemed too proud to even do something that would damage our reputation, but it appears there is no relief in this world. What can he mean by sending you this package?"

"He loves me."

"What?"

Elizabeth repeated herself, the tears now streaming down her face, although she tried to ignore them. It was all too much. She longed to know what Mr. Darcy had written, but her father had to be satisfied. "We met him in Lambton. He asked me to help him purchase a hat for his sister. While we were there, he also purchased one for me. I did not ask him to, but he did. He said that would only be the beginning of what he would lavish upon me."

"Then you are to be his mistress?" Mr. Bennet did not believe this thought, but he wanted to get to the bottom of his favorite daughter's feelings immediately. This seemed the most straightforward route.

"I would never consent to such a scheme, Papa. He asked me to marry him. I accepted." She then related the events in Lambton on her last day. "Please, Papa. May I read the letter?"

Mr. Bennet relaxed. If they were engaged, then it would not be improper for Mr. Darcy to send her gifts. He nodded, and Elizabeth leapt from her chair to take in the letter.

It was very thin. Not attempting to hide her news from her father, she returned to her seat and broke the seal.

**7 August, 1812**

**Pemberley, Derbyshire**

**Dear Elizabeth,**

**You cannot imagine that I would rescind my affections at the first test of hardship. I cannot believe you think me so incapable of weathering a social storm. I will ride to London today. I have information that can aide your family's search for Mr. Wickham. Although I would prefer never to see him again, I would rather have you at my side. I do not relinquish you from this engagement. You cannot really wish for it, unless your heart is as changeable as your dress. When this business is concluded, Bingley and I will return to Hertfordshire.**

**I hope it will not be long.**

**Yours, **

**FD**

Elizabeth stared at the letter. A cough from behind her reminded her of her father's presence. "He is currently in London, searching for Lydia. He knows more of his whereabouts than we do." She did not relate the other part of her letter, but the release of tension from her shoulders was enough for Mr. Bennet to deduce that the engagement was still set, and that Elizabeth really loved Mr. Darcy.

"I will be sorry to lose you, but I can see that he is your choice. I wish you happy, my dearest Lizzy. Now, take your new hat and tell your mother of your good fortune. She would do well to replace Lydia for you in her esteem."

**AN: I hope the grammar/spelling error are minor. I am trying to conclude this story as quickly as possible while keeping my thoughts coherent and true to the characters. You will tell me what you think, right? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth left her father's study feeling much lighter than when she entered. While Lydia's situation was still dire, it was not so desperate as they had once believed. With Mr. Darcy helping her uncle, she was now as certain as Jane had been that Lydia would be found soon. She also knew that Lydia's foolishness would not cost her happiness. She immediately ran into Jane and Kitty.

Jane was the first to speak. "Have you heard any news? You are positively beaming."

"Oh, Jane. All will be well. You have no idea what is going through my mind at this moment. Come, I will tell you two, and then we can go tell Mary and Mama the news next."

Kitty laughed at Elizabeth's exuberance and followed quickly behind Jane and Elizabeth to the parlor. "Has Lydia been found?"

"No, she has not been found. However, I believe that it is only a matter of time now. Mr. Darcy is helping our uncle search for Lydia."

Kitty gasped. "What can he have to do with this?"

Jane sat quietly, attempting to understand Elizabeth's mood. The last time Mr. Darcy had been mentioned between them, she had refused his proposal. It seemed extraordinary that he would now be helping to find Lydia and Mr. Wickham. Elizabeth then recounted her tale, and it appeared to be just how Elizabeth had indicated. She was engaged to Mr. Darcy, and he was going to help find Lydia.

Kitty thought the story terribly romantic. Jane worried that Elizabeth was not marrying the man she loved. Elizabeth was torn between two completely different trains of questions.

"That is so romantic. Did you really hold his arm?"

"Yes, Kitty."

"Are you certain that you love him, Lizzy."

"I am certain beyond a doubt. I was worried more that he would leave than Lydia's safety."

"Did he really buy you this hat without you even noticing?"

"Yes, he did. He can be very sweet when he wishes."

"But Lizzy, remember how you felt before. How is it possible that your affections can change so completely?"

"Now that I look back on it Jane, I believe I always held him in some esteem. I could never stop thinking about him, although I told myself that I hated him."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Kitty! What are you thinking of me?"

"Only the best, dear Lizzy. May I stay with you when you are in London for the season?"

The question silenced Elizabeth, allowing Jane to intercede.

"We cannot decide that now. We must go and tell Mama. This news will certainly improve her spirits."

The news did indeed improve her spirits, but it quickly took a turn Elizabeth did not expect. "Oh, Lizzy, how grand you shall be! How fitting, too. Mr. Darcy is the cause of Mr. Wickham's poverty, he can now be the solution to his folly. He will pay Lydia what she is due as a new bride, and Lizzy, you must encourage Mr. Darcy to give Mr. Wickham a good living. He should not be around those officers who filled his head with this elopement nonsense."

Elizabeth was outraged. "Mama, I will not encourage Mr. Darcy towards any more kindness than he is willing to bestow. Mr. Wickham ought not to be a clergyman. Just look at what he did with Lydia. Jane told me also that he left many debts with the merchants of Meryton and other debts of honor amongst the soldiers. How many merchants' daughters were meddled with here in Meryton alone? Can you really say that he would be a responsible clergyman? I would rather listen to Mr. Collins for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Lizzy. You were always so severe on him. You want your dearest sister to be poor and alone. I will not have you pouring cold water on my dreams. When Mr. Darcy comes, you will talk to him. You can persuade him. He obviously finds you pleasing. We must get you alone with him. That is the only way with men, as you no doubt have already discovered. He never looked at you before except to find fault. You must have encouraged him immensely, considering how ugly and dark you are."

Jane now interfered. "Mama, Elizabeth is only tan. We were mistaken in Mr. Darcy last winter. It is clear that he loved her from the beginning."

"But we both know that is not true. The first time he saw here, he deemed her only _tolerable_."

Elizabeth could stand no more. Without any word, she left the room and exited the house as soon as she could get her boots tied. Once she was out of sight of the house, she broke into a run. Her mother had always vexed her, but this was beyond any previous slight. To think that only her body could be used to attract a man such as Mr. Darcy. It was ludicrous. He did stare at her a great deal, and Mrs. Bennet had not exaggerated his first words about her person. But she had never put herself forward. No, it was her mind that he admired most. For two hours, she switched between running and walking through the neighborhood before she realized that she should return home.

By the time that she found her way home, it was nearly dark. Jane was walking around the garden calling her name in intervals. Elizabeth shouted her return.

"Oh, Lizzy. I was so worried for you. I know our mama did not mean what she said. Mr. Darcy loves you for more than what you can give him."

Elizabeth felt much relieved now that her energy was spent and she had plenty of time to reflect on her heart and opinions. "You are right, Jane. Mama does not know half of what she says. I agree with you about Mr. Darcy's sentiments as well. He is a good man. I will be very happy with him. But there is something else that is plaguing me at the moment. I worry for you."

Jane gasped. "What can you have to worry about me for? I am perfectly content."

"I should warn you that Mr. Darcy will come back to Netherfield as soon as he may. He will bring Mr. Bingley with him."

Jane was silent for a long time. "He is nothing to me now, Lizzy. I will admit that I admired him more than I had any other. He will be your husband's friend. We can meet as indifferent acquaintances from now on."

"You mean to say that you do not long for his return."

"No, I do not. He had his chances."

"He was thwarted by his sisters." Elizabeth defended her dear sister, even from herself when required.

"He allowed himself to be thwarted, Lizzy. You will not change my mind. If he asks for a courtship, then we shall see where things lead. I will not allow myself to be drawn in again. Now, please let us talk of happier subjects. I have missed you so these past weeks."

**one more chapter to reunite the lovers. I decided to break this one up. I am tired, and it has fuddled my mind. But I persist that I will finish this variation this weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry if the beginning of this chapter is rushed. Perhaps I will expand it at some point. I wanted to get to the end.**

**Chapter 5**

Time passed. The girls struggled with conversations that were now too old, for only Mrs. Phillips would visit to discuss happenings in Meryton. Mr. Wickham's character sunk with each new bit of gossip, and if it were not for Elizabeth's engagement, Mrs. Bennet would not be holding her head up. Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet had insisted that the engagement only be known amongst the Longbourn inhabitants. Mrs. Bennet, under the assumption that her future son-in-law who would not appreciate gossip and had not yet come to ask permission to marry Elizabeth, agreed to hold her tongue.

News of the runaways came in time, and Elizabeth's suspicions were deemed true. Mr. Darcy had found them and had agreed to pay for the wedding and all Mr. Wickham's debts to make them marry. Elizabeth shared the news with her mother, who suddenly was in ecstasy over her youngest daughter's impending marriage. The knowledge of it meant they could come out of hiding. Mrs. Bennet immediately dressed up to visit the neighbors. The horses were busy in the field, but that would not stop her.

Elizabeth looked at the letter from Mr. Darcy. She had responded to his last but only with a simple thank you. His letter was devoid of feeling, just like hers had been. She could not say that she expected any less. He was not the type to openly discuss his feelings. In fact he had only ever spoken of his true feelings twice. She longed to know his thoughts. He must have gone through quite a bit to deal so often with Mr. Wickham. It must be costing him quite an amount to discharge debts and give him a new commission with the regulars. She owed him everything, but could give him nothing.

It took her another long walk to sort out her feelings. In truth, she was grateful, but she owed him nothing. She had not asked him to save her family. He had taken it upon himself. He had done everything for her, but he would not ask for anything in return. She felt normal again.

A week later, Mr. and Mrs. Wickham arrived. Their stay began with them acting like royalty. Mrs. Bennet's actions soon brought them down to the level they were at. Mr. Bennet had described how Elizabeth had nearly lost Mr. Darcy due to the lovebirds' actions. Therefore, Lydia was no longer a favorite. Mrs. Bennet knew Mr. Darcy was the better catch.

Mr. Wickham also turned sour when he found out that Mr. Darcy was engaged to Elizabeth. With such knowledge, he probably could have finagled more money. He quickly regrouped, however, and returned his attentions to Elizabeth. Perhaps he hoped that she would convince Mr. Darcy to increase his annual salary. She found his act repulsive, but she was polite. The week was over without any great incident. Elizabeth kept her temper, and Mr. Wickham realized that he would not get any sympathy from her. His wife still hoped for better, and she was not above saying so.

With the unfortunate couple gone, the news in Meryton soon changed. Mr. Bingley was reopening Netherfield and would return to the country by the end of the week. Jane was more prepared because of Elizabeth's information, but she would not allude to any feelings of anxiety or hope. In truth, her heart was affected. She had broken it once, and she would refrain from doing so again.

The day after the Wickhams departed, Mr. Darcy arrived on horseback, alone. His first order of business was to speak with Mr. Bennet. Once the settlement papers were signed, he entered the parlor in search of Elizabeth. Her smile eased his mind, although he could not speak to her until he had greeted Mrs. Bennet and her other daughters.

"Mr. Darcy, it is so good to see you again. So much time has passed. We are grateful to you for your assistance with my dear Lydia. She is such a sweet girl."

Elizabeth blushed at such a terrible statement. Mr. Darcy turned white and could not find an appropriate response. Elizabeth stepped in.

"Mama, it is such a fine day today. Mr. Darcy, would you like a tour of our gardens. They are much smaller than the gardens at Pemberley, but they are splendid this time of year."

Mr. Darcy bowed in agreement, and Mrs. Bennet showed them out the door. Jane joined them on their tour, but she stayed back to afford the couple some privacy.

Elizabeth walked for some time in silence before she said, "I must apologize for my mother's remarks. She has never been able to hear a bad word said against Lydia. Her affection for your wealth made her more docile in her views, but she will never change for the better."

Mr. Darcy replied with a simple. "I expected no less."

Elizabeth blushed again. Would he regret choosing her when her charms have worn off and he spends more time with her family? She could only hope for the best now. "I am glad to see you again. I have missed your company."

"Have you really?" He turned to look at her. "You have been in my thoughts constantly."

"You flatter me. I am ashamed that you had to go through so much trouble for my family. My only consolation is that Kitty has improved greatly in Lydia's absence, and I hope that she will turn out well."

"With you as a guide, no one could hope for any better. Would you like to invite her to Pemberley after we marry?"

"Yes, I would. She would get along well with Miss Darcy."

"Then we will invite her."

"Thank you."

"You have no reason to thank me."

"No reason at all." Elizabeth laughed. Mr. Darcy smiled and covered her hand which was resting on his arm with his free hand. "Mr. Darcy, I hope you were not angry with me for my first letter to you. I only sought to protect you."

"I know. Your tears wrinkled the page. I could not allow something so distressing to pass without doing something to stop it. I hope you did not think me officious by refusing to break our engagement."

"No, I was relieved. Thinking that I had lost you made me realize how dear you have truly become. I never wish to be parted from you again." Elizabeth squeezed his hand. She would have done more, but she could see the outline of her father watching from his study window. She steered them towards a little copse of trees that would afford them a little privacy. Jane was behind them, walking much slower.

"I must return to Pemberley in a month. Will you return with me?"

"I believe that would suit me. We can speak with the Meryton pastor tomorrow, and begin the reading of the bans on Sunday."

Mr. Darcy smiled. "Then I will write to the pastor at Pemberley, so that he may begin as well."

They reached the small copse. Elizabeth walked in first and found a place to sit on an old fallen oak tree. Mr. Darcy took the seat next to her and looked around to find that he could no longer see the house or Jane.

"You wished for privacy."

"Yes, I did, for you have never had the chance to kiss me." Elizabeth blushed at her boldness. She did not look away, however.

He took his time coming closer to her, elated that she wished for the same contact as he did. He briefly cupped his hands around her face. "You are so beautiful, Elizabeth." Gently, he kissed her lips briefly. Emboldened by her resulting smile, he kissed her deeper, savoring the taste of her lips. They did not break away until they heard the soft gasp of Jane.

Mr. Darcy quickly broke the kiss and stood up straight. Jane looked astonished, but she quickly recovered. "If you need me Lizzy, I will be examining the rose bushes over here." She turned and walked resolutely to a garden where she could keep her back to the couple, but they could still see her.

"Miss Elizabeth…"

"Do you feel that you must still address me thus. We are to be married in less than a month. Can you not call my Lizzy?"

"I would be honored, Lizzy." Mr. Darcy returned to his seat and cupped her face again. "This bonnet looks very pretty on you, however, I would like to see your hair, if I may."

"You may, Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth smiled as she reached up and untied the ribbon around her chin. The bonnet was soon removed, and her curls fell around her neck.

"Promise me that you will always wear your hair down when we are alone together."

"My mother explained to me that no gentleman would like such dark curls as mine to be free. She is always encouraging me to cut my hair short and pin it very tightly to my head."

"She is a fool, then. I could not imagine you without your curls. They are perfect." He leaned forward and kissed her again, relishing the feel of her curls as he moved his hands to the back of her neck. She responded by placing her hands on his chest.

The kiss did not last long. Mrs. Bennet could be heard walking to Meryton. She had withheld the news of Elizabeth's engagement long enough. She needed to gloat over her fortune with Lady Lucas. Elizabeth broke away from the kiss, but she rested her forehead on his while her breathing returned to normal.

"What will your aunt say when she hears from Mr. Collins that we are engaged?"

"I do not really care what she says. I suppose I should go to her first. I need to return to London tonight. Tomorrow I can ride to Kent. I should be back by Saturday. Mr. Bingley will be returning to Netherfield that day. The next time I see you will be in church."

"Unless you come to dinner with us on Saturday."

"Is your mother planning a large dinner?"

"Not yet, but she can be persuaded."

"Will your sister welcome Mr. Bingley?"

Elizabeth turned away. "I do not know. She was very hurt by his neglect. Her heart was broken, but that does not mean that it will never mend. She never cared for anyone so much as she cared for Mr. Bingley. That cannot be for naught."

"I believe we should return to the house. If we stay here any longer, I will begin to lose my self control."

Elizabeth smiled again. "That would not be such a bad thing." Instead of waiting for him, she brushed her lips over his and moved to kiss his cheeks. "I love you, Fitzwilliam."

"I love you, my dear Elizabeth. Lizzy."

The end

**AN: I know it is not much of an ending. Perhaps I will come back to this story later and finish up or elaborate some of the scenes. But this was a fun little exercise in writing. Now I need to return to "One Kiss Changes Everything" and a bunch of grading/planning.**


End file.
